


5 Seconds of the Vamps

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5 Seconds of the Vamps, The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Caning, Double Penetration, Fucking, M/M, Spanking, Spit Roast, face fucking, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope you enjoy this.</p><p>Obviously this is filth as per usual but a bit of a variation on a theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Seconds of the Vamps

Luke was on the top of the world. Literally. 

He stood at the top of Centre Point Tower and looked out over the harbor. The cool breeze blew on his face and he felt truly alive. He turned to cuddle Ashton…only Ashton wasn’t there. 

Luke was alone…and he was falling…

Luke woke up with a jolt.

“Lamest nightmare ever,” he said outloud. 

At first he thought the room was dark but then he realized he could actually feel something on his face. He felt groggy and disoriented. 

He wondered how he could have put a sleeping mask on without even remembering. Luke tried to remove the mask only to find his hands were tied. He tried to roll over only to find he couldn’t move his body at all. He was face down and tied down. 

“I think the birthday boy is finally finished his beauty sleep,” Ashton said out loud. 

“He definitely looks awake,” said an unfamiliar voice. 

The voice was British which wasn’t all that surprising, Luke reasoned, given they were in Britain. He was a little annoyed that Ash would bring someone into their game without his permission. 

“You wait here,” Ash told the stranger.

A moment later Ash removed Luke’s blindfold.

“Hi Lukey,” Ash said to him, a cheeky smile on his face. 

“Hi Ash,” Luke replied, as though there was nothing strange about waking up butt naked tied down on a bench.

“So the spanking bench came,” Ash said conversationally. 

Luke looked down and saw that the device he was in was made out of black leather. He was straddled over it like a saddle with places for his hands and feet to be tied down.

“It’s surprisingly comfortable,” Luke admitted. 

“Good,” Ash said cheerfully, “I can’t wait to fuck you on it.” 

Luke blushed furiously. 

There had been a time in their relationship when Luke had tried to dominate Ash but over time his older boyfriend had slowly reclaimed power. Luke would start to eat Ash out only for the boy to flip Lukey onto his back, push his thighs up and start to tongue his rosebud. One time Ash had even wrestled Luke, yanked the lube out of his hand, bent him over and fucked him. All the while Luke moaned for him to stop.

It was unfair Luke reflected that Ash could disarm and overpower him so easily. Not that he needed to. The two had been riding an elevator alone to meet their management. Ash had realized the video camera in the elevator wasn’t working. Quick as a flash he had lifted Luke’s shirt, stuck his hands down his pants and played with him to make him hard….though Luke reflected, it really hadn’t taken much to make him hard. The bastard had then quickly retrieved his hands forcing Luke to sit through an entire meeting with an epic boner. 

“It’s exciting,” Luke agreed, “but remember we have that thing on…” 

“Oh you mean our get together with the boys from the Vamps?” Ash asked innocently.

“I was trying not to say that in front of your friend,” Luke explained annoyed. 

“Funny you should say that,” Ash observed. 

Two guys walked around in front of the bench so that Luke could see them. Which was how Luke Hemmings met Bradley Simpson and Connor Ball. They were fully clothed and he butt naked and tied to a spanking bench.

“Well,” Brad observed, “it’s not like we don’t appreciate the gesture…but maybe you could have bought us dinner first.” 

He winked at Luke. Luke continued to blush furiously but decided he liked Brad. 

“Well given its Lukey’s birthday…” Ash began. 

“Oh no,” Connor said, “you mean to say he hasn’t had his birthday spanking yet.” 

“Afraid so,” Ash agreed. 

“Don’t suppose I get a say in this?” Luke asked curiously. 

“No,” Brad, Ash and Connor said in unison. 

The boys walked around inspecting every inch of him. 

“He’s got a pretty bum,” Connor observed cheerfully.

Luke blushed again. 

“Oh my god,” Brad said, “his bum cheeks just blushed when the rest of him did.”

“No way,” Ash said, “I’ve never noticed that.”

“Say something to embarrass him,” Connor suggested.

“Well this one time,” Ash began, “I walked in on Luke when he was having a wank wearing a girls bra…”

Luke blushed again.

“That isn’t true!” he protested out loud, Luke added, “besides I’ve walked in on Ash fingering himself.” 

SPANK.

Ash’s hand slammed into Luke’s butt. 

“That’s a naughty word Lukey,” Ash warned him. 

“He really has got a pretty bum,” Connor observed, “you ever used one of these?” The second question was to Ash but Luke strained around to try and see what it was Connor was talking about.

“No,” Ash said gleefully, “but I’ve always wanted to try!”

“Wait…” Luke said, “…try what…”

CRACK.

A line of fire spread across Luke’s arse.

“YEOW!” Luke cried out. 

All three of the boys giggled behind him. 

Ash came around and smiled at Luke.

“I’m sorry mate I just had to,” Ash apologized, holding up a school cane. 

“If you get to use it on me,” Luke warned, “You know I’m gonna use it on you.” 

“You and what army?” Ash mocked him. 

“Hey I want a turn!” Connor announced, “I’m sick of always being the bum boy.” 

Connor walked up and grabbed the cane from Ash.

“You have no idea what they put me through on my birthday,” Connor told Luke, “ever heard of figging?” 

Luke shook his head.

“You don’t want to,” Connor assured him. 

“So in public schools in the UK they used to give six of the best,” Brad observed. 

“Well he’s already got one,” Ash said fairly. 

“OK so you’ve given him one,” Connor said, “you get to give him another one and we each get two.” 

“Sounds fair,” Brad agreed. 

“Yep,” Ash said.

“Fair?” Luke demanded, a little outraged. 

CRACK

The cane slammed into his bum again. 

“OWWWWWW!” Luke cried out in surprise. 

The cane hurt more than being fucked or spanked or anything that had ever happened to him. It felt as though somebody had poured a line of oil on his bum and set it on fire. 

CRACK.

Luke saw red and was surprised to find that tears were running from his eyes. 

“My turn,” Brad said. 

CRACK

Luke began to sniffle, crying openly. 

CRACK

“OK he’s had enough,” Ash said fairly.

“You get one more,” Brad pointed out. 

“I’ve got a better idea,” Ash said walking around to Luke’s front end.

Ash pulled off his shirt and trousers. He stood before Luke in his batman undies. 

“Peace offering,” Ash said, pressing his bulge up against Luke’s face. 

“Don’t even think I’m not gonna spank you tonight,” Luke warned him. 

Ash just smiled and started rubbing his crotch against Luke’s face. The scent of Ash was hot, he smelt like sex and sweat and rage. 

Luke didn’t even wait for the older boy to lower his briefs, he started licking his cock through the material. 

“He’s so hot,” Brad said in awe.

“But there’s three of us,” Connor observed innocently. 

“You could free a hand,” Brad suggested to Ash.

“Yeah not my problem boys,” Ash told them cheerfully, he quickly shucked off his briefs, his cock poked Luke in the eye.

“Ow!” Luke called out, “watch it.” 

Ash smiled at him and, all at once, shoved his cock in Luke’s mouth. 

Luke was in heaven. Some boys, Luke reflected, were made to be sucked, some were made to suck. He loved the feel of Ash in his mouth, the way his big bell end pushed up against the back of his throat, the way he could take Ash the whole way, the way that his nose pressed up against Ash’s trimmed pubes and smelt him the whole time.

Most of all Luke liked to look up at Ash and stare into his baby blue eyes.

Luke felt something press at his bum. He tried to prepare himself to be fucked before realizing that the bench had him permanently open. For a moment Luke imagined Ash tying him to the bench and bringing in man after man to fuck him. Luke moaned. 

Then Brad Simpson entered Luke Hemmings all at once. 

“GRRRRRR” Luke cried out with Ashton’s cock still in his mouth. 

Ash pulled out in surprise.

“You OK Lukey?” he demanded, “that thing is a weapon of mass destruction!” he said gesturing at Brad’s cock.

“I said MORE!” Luke said, Brad was inside him and it felt like every part of him was on fire. Brad’s daddy dick lit him up it was so big. 

“I’M SO FULL,” Luke cried out as Brad continued to fuck him. Ash quickly got back into place, shoving his cock into Luke’s mouth. 

Luke Hemmings was being spit roasted by Ashton Irwin and Brad Simpson. 

Luke decided his life was complete.

Then he felt another pressure at his arsehole. He realized that Connor was feeling left out. The thought of Brad’s stallion pulling out made Luke feel a little disappointed but he figured it was fair that Connor have a turn.

Only Brad didn’t pull out. 

Connor pushed his way in…with Brad still in him.

Luke tried to cry out but Ash’s cock was still in his mouth. He tried to swear but Ash’s cock was pressing down on his tongue. Luke looked up to try and get Ash’s attention but Ash’s eyes were closed with a big grin on his face. 

Luke’s butt ached from the lines of pain that ran across it. He realized he wasn’t going to be able to sit down for a week, giving the Connor Ball/Brad Simpson duo was likely to leave him unable to walk he figured he was going to lying on his belly a fair bit. 

Luke sighed and figured he was in for the ride.

Brad and Connor moved in synchronicity, like they were training for dual fucking at the Olympics. They pressed into him and Luke moaned. It was too much, too much. 

Luke Hemmings was full, too full he couldn’t’ take it anymore. 

Luke came. Ropes of his jizz spattered onto the spanking bench below him. 

But the boys kept fucking him. 

Luke’s throat was raw but Ash kept pumping at his face. Luke had lost all feeling in his legs but a full half of the Vamps were riding him like a bucking bull. 

The pain in Luke’s cock continued to mount. One day Ash had been too lazy to fuck Luke but, being a good boyfriend, had wanked Luke off with one hand. Ash was like a wanking jedi. He could bring you to come as quickly or as slowly as he wanted. Or he could leave you on the brink of coming for longer than you could bear. This time Ash wanked Luke till he came…then he kept wanking. Soon Luke was begging, crying, promising, doing anything to get Ash to stop his overstimulation.

Being triple fucked was like that, in the way that a candle was like the sun. 

Luke’s bum burnt as the boys used him, his throat ached and just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore….

…they were gone. All three boys pulled out at once.

Luke looked up just as Connor Ball, Brad Simpson and Ashton Irwin, finished themselves…all over his face. 

Ropes of jizz spattered in his hair, on his forehead and all over his mouth. Luke felt like he had been in a jizz shower. He cried out in surprise just as the camera flashed. 

When they showed him the photo Luke couldn’t believe it. His mouth was open like a whore, jizz running down his face. He looked so ruined, so hot. 

“We’re going to stick this up on the door,” Ash promised him, “then we’re going to bring in hot guys to fuck you over and over and over.”

“I love you too Ash,” Luke told him.

“Happy birthday Lukey,” Ash said, ruffling his jizz filled hair.


End file.
